This invention relates to agricultural row marker assemblies, in particular, to such assemblies that are hydraulically actuated. Such row marker assemblies are attached to agricultural tool bars used for towing agricultural implements such as seed planters in gangs behind a mobile power source such as a tractor. To insure efficient planting patterns it is necessary that the tractor operator guide the tractor and gang of planters in a line parallel to and appropriately spaced from the last planted furrow. To accomplish this, an arm is extended to one or both sides of the gang. A disc at the end of each arm marks a line on the ground parallel to the planted furrows so that the same tractor or other tractors operating on the same field may be guided by the line or lines.
Row marker designs currently in use include those with hydraulically actuated two-piece arms which, when folded, generally extend upward posing clearance problems when transporting the equipment from field to field. Certain three-piece folding row markers have been used but generally these are manually rather than hydraulically operated.
The present invention provides a unit which when folded is extremely compact with a low overall height which provides a low center of gravity and prevents clearance problems when transporting the equipment.